A Child's Pathetic Plea
by TrishLove
Summary: He hates it when sympathy takes over. Will he pull the trigger? Set during Vincent's early Turk times. Oneshot. RxR appreciated.


**A/N:** The idea just suddenly entered my mind. I hope you give it a try. I posted this oneshot for you **-yeah you-** to give it a try and comment on it after. Did it suck? Did it rock? Too short? Too long?

Well anyways, just give it a try and... Yeah... Go on.

* * *

**A Child's Pathetic Plea**

The place seems so quiet. _Too_ quiet, that is.

Valentine walked across the dark, crumpled hall with just a loaded pistol in hand. All he could hear was his footsteps echoing against the walls. The silence was only seconds from making him deaf but he wouldn't let it lose his concentration. He was concentrating the whole time.

Valentine never acted like he's stupid. When it comes to hunting someone down, he makes it a point that he takes everything very seriously.

The expression on his face showed not a trace of emotion. He isn't nervous of the silence, nor is he afraid of the situation he's getting himself in. Even his seriousness cannot be seen. He looks perfectly calm like nothing is going on inside him; he always does. He's used to this kind of atmosphere, and even experienced far worse missions.

He noticed he has searched the abandoned office for a long while now, and still he has not found any signs of life. Even with his quite strong concentration, he did not sense any shadows, movements or even at all a slight sound. He raised his left brow as he began to hesitate. Would he rather trust the commander, who gave him the location, or just back out and report that the location was incorrect?

No, He wouldn't want to quit. He knew they'd believe him right away about the invalid location, since he is indeed the finest Turk they had, but he wouldn't want to disregard the commander's command right away. The commander, as he had always known, wouldn't be disappointed when it comes to him. But Valentine would only be disappointed at himself; another lazy and yet cowardly act.

It was not long before he found himself standing in front of the last room he hadn't searched. Without hesitation, he quickly, but silently, opened the door. Unfortunately, his silent attempt was not effective, for the door made a creaking sound as it opened, much to his slight disappointment.

The moment the door was fully opened, he was surprised to see a very young girl, probably at the age of six or five, sitting at the very end corner of the empty, crumpled, room. Seeing him made her shudder, as if he was a ghost. The childish fear was very well exposed on her face.

He wondered what a very young child is doing in an abandoned building at night. Seeing not a possible good reason, he became suspicious. He narrowed his eyes while trying to get a better view of her without going near. After proving himself she's harmless and _real_, he hid his gun in his right pocket and slowly approached her.

The nearer he gets to her, the more scared she seemed to be, as Valentine observed. He was only halfway near the child when she suddenly spoke, her voice trembling. "D-Do you know w-where Dad-dy is?"

He heard her inquiry, but continued approaching her. All the time he was looking at her transparent expression. He stopped three feet away from her and still kept staring down at her. The child also stared back at him, sitting on the floor while leaning on the wall. She did not attempt to stand and run away, but the horrified look on her face was easily seen.

"Do you mean Mr. Khan?"

The child nodded in reply. "He p-promised me h-e'll come back…" She added.

Valentine's expression became skeptical. 'He was here… That bastard…' He thought bitterly, 'I better report this later.' 

"I came here to kill him." He replied coldly.

The child gasped at what he said. Her eyes widened than they already used to be.

"But," He drew the gun out of his pocket. "You're lucky I won't be able to do so; for now, that is."

She just froze at everything he said. He paused before continuing.

"On the other hand, since you are his daughter, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you, too." He said it like it meant nothing at all.

Without wasting a second, he quickly aimed his gun at her, and was close to pulling the trigger until the girl cried bitterly. He, as he didn't expect it, was discouraged. It made him think again of what he was about to do. The gun was still aimed at her. The girl kept pushing herself against the wall she's leaning on, wanting to get away from him. She didn't stop shedding her tears while doing so. It seems like she doesn't know how.

"Please don't kill me… I-I'm sorry my father did something wrong to you… I'll try t-to tell him not to d-do it again…" She managed to say between her tears.

She really is just a _very_ young child, as Valentine figured. So does that mean she's exempted from his mission?

The situation between them seemed very familiar to him. He remembered the same thing happened to him many years ago.

He was still eleven back then, and his life that very minute was depending on the mercy of the man aiming the gun in front of him. He was also hopelessly cornered. Before his mother died, she was unable to pay the big sum of money she owed this certain man. The man, not having the chance to kill his mother, decided to kill her son, Valentine himself, instead. Back then Valentine knew he deserved it. He was the reason why his mother needed money desperately. He knew it's about time he dies for being so stupidly useless. Instead of shooting him, the man sympathetically chose not to pull the trigger, and walked away without a word.

Right now, this child in front of him does not deserve to be killed brutally. As far as he knew it, she did not do anything to deserve such an early and brutal punishment. Her pleas and cries made it sound like her father's actions are under her responsibility. Or it's him who made her think of it that way; probably because of his past experience. He couldn't imagine ending her life when she still has many things stored in life for her. Then again, she does not deserve what he is about to do to h-

He mentally kicked himself in disgust. Did he just experience _pity _towards someone worthless?

He noticed himself, pointing the gun directly at the child for such a long moment, without even moving. It was only now that he realized he was not functioning well. His sympathy was taking over him slowly,

and never did he expect it would ever...

Sympathy, pity, mercy, whatever crap. They can't control him.

Heck, he _shouldn't_ even know how to feel those abusing emotions. Why would he? Why the hell _should_ he? It only makes one seem stupid, like the man who failed to kill him long ago. '_How so mindless of him for sparing me…'_

The world had mercilessly applied hell on him, which almost drawn him to suicide. He had been going through a lot of suffering that he just couldn't care anymore. Everything he went through made him stronger, smarter, vengeful, and yet numb. Now's the time when he can stand up for himself as a high-class Turk and apply _his_ own hell on others as well.

His job is his only way for revenge, as well as high pay, and he won't let himself lose it just because of fucking forgiveness. He's not stupid. His life _depends_ on his job. Every individual he terminates makes him contented. He killed numerous people mercilessly without any second thoughts, so why not this mindless child?

"Please, sir. Please don't let me die..." Her voice was so fragile and young. Her eyes were still wide opened. Her tear-stained cheeks... '_So pathetic.' _as he realized.

Valentine continuously gave her a deathly glare before answering her very gravely. "I don't listen to a child's pathetic plea. This is enough to warn your father."

He ignored what he felt before and without any hesitation, he pulled the trigger as he watched the bullet pass through the child's forehead in a matter of milliseconds. The child gave out a short yelp. Her body was pushed forward due to rapid pressure. Her widely opened eyes slowly closed as her body dropped back and leaned to the wall lifelessly. Blood dripping on her young face; _death_ inflicted by Vincent Valentine.

'_And I couldn't care less...'_


End file.
